Maxwell D. Eibon
Maxwell D. Eibon (まくすゑる ど. いぼん, Makusuweru D. Ibon) is a newly appointed Marines Vice Admiral. Originally, he served as apart of the Gorosei's personal, elite guard—a testament to his exceptional strength and abilities. However, in light of the recent events, such as the colossal battle with Whitebeard and allies at Marineford along with the Yonkou's subsequent death, the stepping down of the legendary Garp and Sengoku, and the duel between former Admiral Kuzan and Akainu—Maxwell was ordered to return to active duty in the Marines' main forces by World Government Commander-in-Chief Kong . Maxwell was originally apart of the Marines prior to his appointment into the Gorosei's personal guard. As a child, he was discovered by Garp in the merchant town of Essos in South Blue; the latter, impressed by Maxwell's raw fighting talent, told the orphaned boy of opportunity in the Marines. Just a few years later, Maxwell entered the academy and cemented himself as an exemplary prodigy. To this day, he admires Garp and feels himself indebted to the marine legend. As the years went by, he came to be known as the Red Dragon (れど どらごん, Akeryū) for his ferocity in combat and as a playoff of his auburn hair. Among his arsenal of skills, he's been noted for his speed, physical prowess, and tact. At some point, he was called up to take up the duty of protecting the Gorosei at Gorosei in Mariejois. While the specifics are vague, he had no choice in the matter, and few know the full story behind the appointment of such a young marine aside from Sengoku, Garp, and Tsuru. It should be noted Maxwell is not a fan of the Gorosei's policies and even less of a fan of his new Fleet Admiral, Akainu. Appearance Personality Witty, confident, easily bored, cheeky, but very much seen to be a likable person by most, Maxwell can either rub someone the right way or the wrong way depending on his mood and the concerned person's personality. Despite his somewhat challenging upbringing, he has always had a positive outlook on life, fearing how things would turn out if he looked at life any other way. If life has taught him anything, it's that life trials help people grow and that your attitude determines how you fare in those tribulations—whether they are major or the contrary. This personal belief has pushed him through the toughest of challenges during his ongoing career in the Marines.? Maxwell is a very blunt person, not shy to speak his opinions. In the past, during an encounter with the shichibukai, Boa Hancock, he made his low opinion of her known then and there. Referring to her as a "pathetic, ignorant fool". Since then the two of them have had an exceptional disdain for each other, though the Amazon Empress hates the vast majority men thus making her hate for Maxwell of a greater intensity. However, it is important to note that he does know when to hold his tongue. Something he has had to do alot serving under the Gorosei. During his time in their personal guard, he learned it was in his best interest to keep his silence in the presence of those that lord over the World Government. This left him silent even while hearing the most "cruel" of things.? As a member of the Gorosei's elite guard, Maxwell learned the true meaning of duty over opinion. While they never heard of any of the government's secrets, he was left to listen to the "old farts" rant on and on about pirates and revolutionaries. Maxwell always had to keep his opinion to himself while on duty. Even when he desired to aid his fellow soldiers during the battle with Whitebeard, he didn't even attempt requesting such things as he already knew the answer. Maxwell does not have a very high opinion of the Gorosei. Even before his "promotion" into their security personnel, he wasn't a fan of their policies or lack of ethical sensibility. However, Maxwell finds himself skeptical of the Revolutionary army's fight for freedom, commenting that history has been full of men waving the same banner, only for them to soon turn into tyrants after grasping their goals. Though it goes without saying that his time in the Gorosei Imperial Guard only increased his doubts in the government and military.? At times Maxwell can "lose" himself in combat, that is, somewhat lose control when enraged or overly excited during a fight. Though there are few things or people that can incite such a thing, it is a personal flaw he tries his best to restrain as much as possible. Like an inner beast yet to be tamed, it's something Maxwell doesn't particularly enjoy pondering on much less speaking about. Relationships History Abilities and Powers Physical Powers Haki Devil Fruit Trivia *His appearance is based off Claire Stanfield from Baccano!. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Vice Admiral Category:Male Category:Zicoihno Category:Haki User